A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: A secret revealed by...strange but funny cirumstances. Greg uncovers a secret between two of our favorite CSI's. ? Pairing What, you think I'd tell you? Read and find out!


A/N: Hey y'all! I thought it would be good to step outside of my usual fanfic structure, and offer a little bit of Grissom and Sara fun! LOL This only took me a short time to write, and I'm pretty sure everyone will like it. Well, at least I think.....Ahhh! Please review because I live on reviews and in order to update my other stories, I need to be alive okay? Hehehe Thanks!  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara walked into the lab and down the corridor, when she was greeted by Judie the receptionist. The small blonde woman picked up an envelope and held it out.  
  
"Sara, this came for you."  
  
"Okay thanks. What is the address?" Sara asked backtracking her steps.  
  
"It is from George and Kathleen Sidle, 143 Bay St. Tamales Bay California."  
  
"Oh! Thank you Judie." She said taking the envelope and walking to her office.  
  
She opened the envelope and four pictures fell out as she pulled on the folded letter.  
  
Dear Sara,  
  
How are you? I hope you don't mind me sending this to your office. I have no idea what your new address is. Anyway, your father and I were going through some things in the attic and we found some of your old competition pictures. I know given your 'new life' you would've liked me to burn them, but your father thought it would be funny to send them to you. Please call me when you get this. I'm dyeing to hear more about this man you're seeing! He already sounds wonderful! I love you.  
  
Mom  
  
P.S. Do whatever you like with the pictures.  
  
She looked at the pictures when Greg showed up at the door.  
  
"Hey Sara. What's that?"  
  
"Hey Greggo. Oh this? It's nothing. Just something my parents sent me. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, uh, everyone is meeting in the lab. Catherine found some interesting evidence on the case."  
  
"Oh, okay let's go." She said dropping the pictures on her desk and following Greg to the lab.  
  
At the end of shift, Sara went back to her office to gather her things and noticed the pictures were missing from her desk. She searched all over and through the drawers when she finally found the and sighed with relief. 'I swore I put them on top of the desk' she thought to herself. But she just thought she put them away without noticing, so she dismissed the matter and went home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day at the beginning of shift, everyone met in the lab to review the evidence Sara found on the computer. She went through and told everyone how their murder was in fact a suicide.  
  
"See, she e-mailed the suicide note to her other e-mail address probably knowing that we would check it sooner or later."  
  
"You did very good Sara. I'll go with Brass to make the arrest." Grissom said smiling at her.  
  
"Okay Grissom. Greg thanks for letting me use your computer."  
  
"No problem. Just exit your program and I'll restart CODIS."  
  
"Sure." Sara said standing up and closing her program.  
  
The rest of the team was talking about how high the crime rate was going to go because of spring break as grissom left to meet up with Brass.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sara yelled as everyone turned to her shocked expression.  
  
"Sara? What's wrong?" Catherine asked concerned.  
  
"What the?...Who is th-...Oh good Lord!" Sara stuttered.  
  
"Sara, breathe. In complete sentences now. What's wrong?" Catherine said putting her hands on Sara's shoulders.  
  
Still unable to put a sentence together, Sara turned the monitor to her. Catherine just opened her mouth and stared at the screen, and the images that were shown.  
  
"Greg! Get over here now!" She yelled as her strolled over.  
  
"What did I-" He cut off when he saw the screen. "He he oops." He said blushing.  
  
Nick and Warrick finally joined them to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"What's all the yelling about over here?" Nick said stopping dead in his tracks when he saw it.  
  
It was a web site of various, some rather embarrassing pictures of some of the team. There was one of Catherine when she was a cheerleader in high school, one of Warrick on stage singing sporting a very huge Afro and one of Nick riding an electric bull, obviously very drunk. They all looked at Greg angrily.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Catherine asked, the color drained from her face.  
  
"I, uh, have my ways,"  
  
"Oh, forget your ways! I'm gonna kill you!" Nick said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Yeah man, this is SO not cool! How many people have seen this?" Warrick asked grabbing the front of his shirt.  
  
"Whoa whoa! Calm down. Would somebody mind telling me what's going on?" Grissom said as he re-entered the room.  
  
"Oh nothing, we're just going to kill Greg for putting embarrassing pictures of us on a web site." Catherine said making her way over to him.  
  
"Well I'm sure it isn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah you can say that! There aren't any pictures of you or Sara on there." Nick said releasing his grip on Greg.  
  
"Yeah I think he's just afraid of you and he likes Sara too much." Warrick said also freeing the lab tech.  
  
"Oh God, there's more?" Sara said randomly noticing a 'next page' button. When the page loaded, everyone jumped as they heard the sound or Sara's coffee mug shattering on the floor.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom said as her face went beet red with anger.  
  
"YOU!" She yelled lunging after Greg. "You filthy little lab rat! If I ever get my hands on you! So help me God!" Sara yelled as she chased him around the lab.  
  
Grissom grabbed Sara by the waist as Nic and Warrick held Greg.  
  
"Sara! What is the matter with you?" Grissom asked surprised by her behavior.  
  
"What the heck? Uh, guys." Catherine said looking at the screen.  
  
"What? What is it?" Grissom asked still holding a wriggling Sara.  
  
Catherine turned the screen to them revealing four pictures of Sara. All of their mouths opened in shock. The first picture was Sara at age 8. She was wearing a pink sparkling dress, with a microphone in her hand. In the second picture, she was 10, wearing a red outfit with a hula hoop around her waist and one rotating on each arm. The last two pictures Sara was 12. The first one was Sara twirling batons. In the other, she was on a stage with a bouquet of roses and wearing a tiara.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Sara yelled breaking free of Grissom's firm grip. She dodged at him and grabbed his shirt as they fell to the floor. It took Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick to pull her off of him. "You're lucky they pulled me off of you, or Doc Robbins would have you on a metal slab right now!" Sara yelled as Grissom held her down once again.  
  
"Sara stop now! Hurting Greg won't change the fact that other people have seen these pictures."  
  
"Uh, Griss?" Warrick interrupted.  
  
"What? Please tell me there isn't more!" He said letting Sara go. Nick grabbed her as she went for Greg yet again.  
  
"I don't think so Sara. You need to take a chill." Nick said as Greg walked to the other side of the room. Grissom slowly walked over to see what Warrick was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, well now it's your turn to face the music boss."  
  
"What? That's impossible, there is no way Greg could-" He stopped as Warrick turned the monitor back to it's original position. "I...Uh...We were just..." He stuttered as the color in his face disappeared.  
  
"Oh no Gil, don't you try to analyze this one! You two have some serious explaining to do." Catherine said looking from Grissom to Sara. Nick released Sara to see the new picture. Sara walked over to Greg and punched his arm and walked up next to Grissom. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of Grissom and Sara in a park in mid fall. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and Sara had a smile so bright unlike any of them had ever seen from her.  
  
"Grissom, fair warning. I'm going to hit Greg again." He instinctively grabbed her arm and shook his head.  
  
"Greg, how did you get that?" Catherine asked still confused.  
  
"I was...I uh..."  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"Okay, that's it! Greg, you had no right going through our personal lives and posting it online where millions of people could see it."  
  
"Look, I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, it hasn't even been posted yet. It is under construction. So I'll delete it okay." "Okay. And you have to do everyone's paperwork for a week." "Alright, I've earned it. Can I get back to work please?" Greg asked hanging his head.  
  
"Sure but-"  
  
"Oh no! You two have some details to give me." Catherine said upset that her two friends didn't mention their relationship.  
  
"Catherine please." Grissom said embarrassed.  
  
"No! I want to know now!"  
  
"Sara?" Grissom said as id asking if it was alright. She nodded as Grissom told them everything. "Okay, fine. Sara and I have been seeing each other for about nine months. We didn't tell anyone because nobody needed to know yet,"  
  
"What? Gil I'm your best friend and you felt that I didn't need to know? That really hurts." Catherine said sadly.  
  
"Catherine I'm sorry. We were going to tell you soon anyway."  
  
"Right. Of course you were!"  
  
"Catherine, he is right. We were going to tell you." Sara said defending him.  
  
"Sara, I'm upset you didn't tell me either. You we always tell each other everything! I thought we were friends!"  
  
"Catherine we are. Just let me explain alright. That picture was taken in the park last week after Grissom gave me this." She said giving her hand to Catherine revealing a large diamond engagement ring. "You were the first person I wanted to tell. My parents don't even know yet. That's why I was so determined to kill Greg." She said smiling at her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined it Sara. I didn't know. I swear I had no idea." Greg said innocently staring at the floor.  
  
"It's okay Greg. Now is as good a time as any right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. If I had known I wouldn't have-"  
  
"Greg it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So Catherine I wanted to ask you, would you be my maid of honor? It would mean so much to me." "Sure I'd love to." Catherine said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I want to ask Lindsey to be my flower girl. I think she would be so adorable."  
  
"Sure. I think she would love that."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course!" Catherine answered hugging her friend.  
  
"Okay Grissom, now it's your turn." Sara said walking up beside him.  
  
"Yes dear." He said mockingly. "Alright, I was wondering if you fellas would like to be my groomsmen."  
  
"Definitely. Congratulations boss." Nick said shaking his hand.  
  
"You bet Griss. I wouldn't mss it for the world. Congrats man." Warrick said taking his hand after Nick.  
  
"Hey Grissom. I know I ruined the surprise factor, well actually distorted it a little, but.. Uh, can I come too?" Greg asked innocently.  
  
"Of course. I wanted to ask you to be the usher. I only wanted one person for that job. And if you want the job, I know there is a certain flower girl that would love to be your date for the evening."  
  
"Oh come on Greg. Lindsey would love that!" Catherine said excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Of course! Congratulations guys. You have no idea how sorry I am. I feel horrible."  
  
"Don't! I for one am glad that's done and over with. Now Catherine and I have some wedding plans to put together." Sara said hugging him. He flinched at first when she touched his arm, but he knew it was okay.  
  
"Okay, well shift is over. I need to go find Brass. I want him to be my best man. Bye guys. And I'll see you at home Sara." Grissom said kissing Sara's cheek.  
  
"Okay. I love you." She said as he left.  
  
"Come on Sara. We have a lot to do." Catherine said getting more excited by the minute.  
  
"Okay. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye Sara. Bye Catherine." Nick and Warrick said almost in unison.  
  
"Bye Sara. Congratulations. And tell Lindsey I can't wait for her to be my date okay Catherine." Greg called after them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Greg thanks. Hey! No hard feelings okay?" Sara said smiling.  
  
"No problem Sara."  
  
Sara walked outside with Catherine, relieved that it was finally out in the open. She was confident that she was doing the right thing. She was excited about this new chapter in her life. And she was happy to be spending the rest of it with the man she loved. Although she had to admit, the secrecy was pretty fun, she would miss that. But having it out in the open was better. Now she could talk with her friends and she and Grissom could count on their support through it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? Whadya think? This was my first G/S fic. And if it stinks, you can tell me. Tell me what you liked and didn't like so I know. Let me know what you think before I become paranoid and...and... oh I REALLY need a vacation. LOL HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!! ~Sweet Jorja 


End file.
